Gimme that Girl
by Slytherin's Perfect Princess
Summary: Draco loved his wife but sometimes he just wanted her to give him the girl he fell in love with.


Hermione Malfoy is always perfectly manicured. Her hair now falls perfectly down her back in small ringlets. Her makeup is smudgeless with just the right amount. Her clothes are pressed and of the newest style. She was a perfect Lady Malfoy, holding herself with great poise and confidence. She executed everything she did with elegance and grace. At times, Draco couldn't remember what she looked like in school when they started dating. She started taking her position as Lady of the House a little too seriously and at times he missed the old her. He planned on fixing that.

Hermione's hair was piled on the top of her head as she sat in her study doing her job. Her red dress falling mid thigh, clinging to her curves. Her heels were a red that matched her dress. Her makeup was very little except the bright red lipstick that she loved to wear. She sighed and stood up from behind her desk. She was walking towards the door of her study when an owl tapped at the window. Hermione opened the letter after giving the owl some treats.

_Hang up that red dress, _

_Let down your hair, _

_Cancel those reservations _

_Don't need to go no where. _

_As good as your looking right now, _

_Girl bet you're thinkin I'm crazy, _

_There's a side of you that I wanna see _

_That never ceases to amaze me. _

Hermione smiled at the sight of the song lyrics. She kicked off her killer heels and ran from the room to the bedroom. She stood in front of her vanity and took the pins out of her hair watching as it fell softly to rest on her back. She turned toward the closest and lowered the zipper of her dress until she could shimmy out of it.

Draco stood in the doorway of the room watching her. She looked good in her red dress but he missed the girl he fell in love with. He remembered when the would curl up on the couch in the Head Dorm room and just talk until she fell asleep.

He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her naked waist as he whispered the song in her ear.

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess _

_Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, _

_Thats the you that I like best, _

_Gimme that girl. _

_Gimme that girl lovin up on me, _

_Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, _

_Thats the you I wanna see, _

_Gimme that girl, gimme that girl. _

Hermione nodded her head and reached for a hanger. It held a faded pair of jeans with a slight rip in the left knee and the right thigh. She slid them on over her toned thighs and turned toward her husband's side of the closest. She looked through a few hangers with him smirking before he turned and went to the chest of draws along the wall. He pulled out a shirt and tossed it to her. Hermione shrieked when she saw what shirt he has tossed her. It was her favorite shirt of his. She didn't care that it was a Slytherin shirt.

She pulled it on and smirked at him before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

"Draco, I think I hear the floo in your office. Go see what your father needs at work."

She walked past him and into the bathroom, shutting the door. She turned toward the mirror before grabbing a washcloth and washing her makeup off.

After that job was done she made her way down to the kitchens to start dinner. Hermione turned on the radio and started to sing along while dancing to the beat. She didn't know that once again Draco stood in the doorway, being transported to another time when she did the exact same thing.

_Gimme the girl thats beautiful, _

_Without a trace of makeup of on, _

_Barefoot in the kitchen, _

_Singing her favorite song. _

_Dancing around like a fool, _

_Starring in her own little show, _

_Gimme the girl the rest of the world, _

_Ain't lucky enough to know._

Draco couldn't stand it anymore and picked up his wife and walked her toward the couch and sat down with her on his lap.

"Do I finally have my Mione back?"

"What ever made you think that you lost me? I've been here the entire time."

Draco smiled. "I love that you want to be a perfect Lady Malfoy but every once in a while I want you to

_Gimme that girl with the hair in a mess _

_Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, _

_Thats the you that I like best, _

_Gimme that girl. _

_Gimme that girl lovin up on me, _

_Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans, _

_Thats the you I wanna see, _

_Gimme that girl, gimme that girl."_

Hermione looked at her husband and smiled before burrowing her head into the side of his neck and placing a kiss on his pulse point.

"I'll always give you that girl."


End file.
